Bésala
by Mislu
Summary: Misty esta enferma, Ash va a visitarla para hacerle compañía ¿puede una película de Disney hacer que las chispas salten entre ellos? Traducción permitida.


Ash golpeó la puerta por lo que le parecía ser la millonésima vez, ¿qué estaba haciendo Misty para que se tardara mucho tiempo? A punto de darse por vencido, oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y comenzó a sonreír.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo una gruñona pelirroja envuelta en una manta.

― Nada, ¿No tendrías que decir 'Hola Ash, es genial verte'? ―dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

― No ―ella fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? ―preguntó él mirando el interior de la casa.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

― Está bien Misty, no me está gustando tu actitud pero te voy a perdonar porque eres mi mejor amiga ―dijo Ash entrando en la casa.

Misty suspiro y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de seguirlo a la sala de estar.

― Ash, en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede venir a ver a su amiga cuando le da la gana?

― No cuando ella está enferma ―suspiro.

― Vamos, yo podría hacerte compañía ―sonrió el chico.

― No quiero compañía.

― Tengo helado ―dijo enseñando una bolsa en el aire.

― No tengo hambre.

― Bueno, ¿no estás un poco gruñona hoy, señorita?―ella frunció el ceño por debajo de sus pestañas―. Está bien, lo siento ―sonrió él tímidamente causando a Misty suspirar.

― Mira Ash, agradezco el gesto, es muy bonito pero hoy solamente tengo planeado estar en el sofá viendo películas.

― Me gustan las películas.

― Voy a estar viendo películas de Disney.

― Me gustan las películas de Disney.

― Van a ser películas de princesas de Disney.

― Me gustan las películas... ―se detuvo a sí mismo.

― Exactamente ―sonrió ella en señal de triunfo.

― ¡Por favor, Misty! Estoy tan aburrido en casa y caminé media hora hasta llegar aquí, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que me quede. Ni siquiera voy a quejarme de las películas de princesas de Disney, lo prometo ―él sonrió ampliamente a ella, podía sentir como se sonrojaba.

― Bien, bien ―ella suspiro―. Te puedes quedar, pero vas a ver lo que yo quiero y no te vas a quejar.

― Por mí está bien ―sonrió Ash, contento de tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Misty.

Vio como Misty cogió un DVD y lo puso en el reproductor.

― ¿La Sirenita? ―se quejó él, ella lo miró por encima del hombro―. Genial, me encanta esa película―sonrió falsamente.

― Esta es mi película favorita de Disney, así que mejor no la arruines para mí Ketchum ―dijo la chica caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose en él.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de ella, Ash se sentó en el suelo cerca de la televisión y sacó el helado de la bolsa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le interrogó Misty.

― ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy preparando para disfrutar de la película. Y luego eres tú la que me llama estúpido.

― Puedo ver eso ―espetó Misty―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás sentado en el suelo teniendo el sofá.

― Sin ánimo de ofender Mist, pero no quiero que me contagies lo que tengas ―dijo él señalándola.

― ¿Perdón? ―pregunto Misty cruzándose de brazos―. Me obligas para que te deje quedarte ¿y ni si quiera te quieres acercar a mí?

― Bueno...

― ¡No soy contagiosa! ―gritó Misty.

― ¿En serio? ―pregunto él, rascándose de forma nerviosa la nuca―. Yo pensaba que por eso querías estar sola para no contagiar a todo el mundo.

― ¡No, yo quería estar sola para así no soportar a idiotas mientras estaba enferma! ―se cruzó de brazos mirando la pantalla.

― Mist, lo siento ―dijo acercándose hacia ella.

― No, quédate ahí en el suelo. No quiero contagiar al gran Ash Ketchum.

― Vamos, no quise decir eso ―se subió al sofá junto a ella, pero ella se negó mirarle―. Tengo helado―extendiéndole hacia ella, pero ella todavía no lo miró―. Y cucharas ―dijo enseñándole las cucharas debajo de su nariz, ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

― Muy bien, estás perdonado. Tienes suerte que me encante el helado ―dijo ella tomando la cuchara de él clavandola en el helado.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba la cara iluminada de Misty cuando comenzó la película.

...

Ash se quedó mirando al vacío cartón de helado en su regazo que había comido con éxito, Misty sólo ayudo un poco, estaba muy distraída por la película. ¿Qué era lo bueno de esa película? Por lo que podía ver la película trataba de una sirena que estaba enamorada de un humano, pero ahora estaba siendo amenazada por un cangrejo. Y eso que sólo estaba prestando atención un poco a la película.

¿El cangrejo estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Es por eso por lo que estaba cantando con ella acerca de permanecer bajo el mar? No, los cangrejos no se pueden enamorar, pero tampoco los cangrejos pueden hablar. Eso era ridículo, se estaba cuestionando el grado de realismo de una película sobre una sirena.

Se volvió hacia Misty para cuestionar sobre el cangrejo y su relación con la sirena, pero se distrajo con el sonido de una melodía proveniente de su amiga.

― "_¿Para qué quieres explorar, si nuestra banda va a tocar?"_ ―Misty estaba cantando y él la observaba con una sonrisa.

Misty notó a Ash mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunto ella.

― Nada ―dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

― Está bien ―dijo ella para volver su atención a la televisión.

Esta vez ella no cantó, pero aun así disfrutó el resto de la canción.

― Misty ―se quejó Ash una vez que la canción había terminado, él no quería arruinarla para ella.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

― ¿De qué trata que la película?

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―dijo esta vez volviéndose hacia él.

― No la puedo seguir, es muy confusa ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― Dios...―murmuró para sí misma― Ariel... ―se interrumpió ella cuando él sólo le dio una mirada en blanco― La sirena está enamorado de Eri... de un humano y quiere formar parte de su mundo. Y ahora deberías estar a la par con la película ― dijo ella volviéndose hacia la pantalla.

― Pero si ella es una sirena y él es un humano ¿cómo pueden acabar juntos? —puso Ash en duda.

― Si esperaras un poco te darás cuenta ―gruñó Misty dejando a Ash sin más preguntas.

Pero desafortunadamente no fue por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Hey Mist? ―preguntó Ash mientras ella lentamente se volvía hacia él con una sonrisa falsa.

― ¿Sí Ashton?

― ¿Por qué es tu película favorita de Disney?

― ¡Dios, eres tan molesto! ―se quejó Misty echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

― En serio Misty, sólo estoy tratando de empezar una conversación.

― ¿En el medio de una película?

― Bueno, no es el momento adecuado ―se encogió de hombros él―. Pero yo quiero saberlo de todos modos.

― A mí me gustan las sirenas ―explicó ella.

― ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé, sólo es que siempre quise ser una ―dijo ella bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

― Pero tú ya has sido una ―señaló él, en referencia a un espectáculo que había hecho hace un tiempo.

― Eso no cuenta ―dijo Misty mirando hacia arriba―. Realmente lo que me gustaría sería vivir en el mar con todos los Pokémon, ser capaz de nadar con ellos y no tener que salir a la superficie por una bocanada de aire ―dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes.

Ash sonrió, le gustaba verla tan feliz.

― Sería increíble ―terminó ella.

― Sí, pero entonces te enamorarías de un ser humano y renunciaríais a ser sirena ―dijo Ash reventando la burbuja que se había hecho la pelirroja.

― ¿Con que eso crees, eh?―dijo con una sonrisa burlona―. No, que va, si pudiera ser una sirena no lo renunciaría por un chico.

― ¿Ni si quiera por el amor de tu vida?

― Ni si quiera ―confirmó ella―. Además, si no he podido encontrar al amor de mi vida como humana, no tendría ninguna oportunidad como sirena.

― Ta vez ya hayas conocido al amor de tu vida…―se encogió de hombros él.

― Oh claro... Déjame que piense ―dijo en tono burlón―. Umm… ¿Gary? ¿Rudy? ¿Paul? Si esas son mis opciones estoy mucho mejor sola, y si fuera una sirena me quedaría con un tritón.

― Si eso es lo que te gustaría, pero...―fue interrumpido por Misty.

― Shuss, esta canción es genial ―ella sonrió mirando la pantalla.

Ash observó la pantalla, era una señora pulpo cantando, definitivamente no entendía para nada esa película.

...

Ash estaba mirando el techo, de verdad pensaba que era más interesante que la película hasta que sintió un golpe en su hombro pensó que era su amiga pelirroja, que le estaba regañando pero en realidad es que se había quedado dormida.

Ella estaba sonriendo en su sueño mientras se acurrucaba más a él, era como una mezcla entre calor y cosquilleo, se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y observo el televisor, estaba el cangrejo cantando una canción de amor, Misty le había hecho ver la película para luego quedarse dormida.

_**Percusión… cuerdas… viento… letra…**_

¿Ahora la sirena era una humana? ¿Se había dividido en dos? Debía de haberse perdido mucho la películamientras miraba al techo.

_**Ella esta, ahí sentada frente a ti**_

Ash miro a Misty mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquila y calmada.

_**No te ha dicho nada aun,**_ _**pero algo te atrae**_

Ella se quitó un poco de pelo que la molestaba mientras dormía.

― _Eso está_ _mejor_ ―pensó Ash― _Ahora la puedo ver mucho mejor._

_**Sin saber por**_ _**qué**_ _**te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya**_

Ash abrió los ojos por las palabras, no era eso lo que estaba pensando. Eso fue sólo un gesto amable. Claro, él pensó que ella se veía hermosa cuando dormía, cuando sonreía, cuando se reía, y la mayor parte de las veces, si él estaba siendo honesto, ¿pero qué mejor amigo no cree eso de su mejor amiga?

_**Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala**_

_**Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle**_

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Ella querría que él la besara también? ¿Espera también? No había un también porque él no sentía nada por ella.

_**No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir, ahora bésala**_

¡Si! Él podía hacerlo, se inclinó un poco más hacia ella... ¡No! No podía hacerlo, era su mejor amiga.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_ _**¿qué pasó?**_

_**Él no se atrevió y no la besará**_

¡Espera un segundo, él se atrevía a todo! Si quería besar a Misty la iba a besar, pero eran amigos, que decía de amigos los mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no iban besándose por ahí.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_ _**¡qué horror!**_

_**Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá**_

¿Cómo que la iba a perder? Aunque pensando bien ella podría elegir a muchos candidatos como le había dicho antes: Gary, Rudy y Paul pasando sobre él, pero no, a él no le importaba.

_**El momento es, en esta laguna azul**_

Miró alrededor, los estanques estaban haciendo un efecto bumerang sobre la pared, el supuso que ese ambiente le daba un toque romántico, hasta que Misty despertara y le golpeara con el mazo.

_**Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes**_

¿Era este su momento? sin duda. Pero era mejor que ella despertara y le dejara dar su primer beso, era la mejor opción.

_**No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya**_

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa canción? Era sobre los dos personajes en la pantalla, no había ninguna conexión entre él y la chica que estaba en su hombro ¿verdad?

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la no hay por qué temer**_

_**No te va**_ _**a comer, ahora bésala**_

Él sabía que eso estaba mal, Brock le había dicho un millón de veces que a él le gustaba su pelirroja amiga, pero él se negaba a creerlo, pero ahora era imposible negarlo.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la sin dudar**_

_**No lo evites más, ahora bésala**_

Estaba loco por la pelirroja que discute con él todo el día, se burla de él, lo trata como un niño pequeño molesto que no puede quitarse de encima. No sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero él se había enamorado de ella.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la por favor**_

_**Escucha la canción, ahora bésala**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la es mejor**_

_**Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala**_

¿Pero ella que pensaba sobre él? Él estaba bastante seguro de que no había sentido nada por nadie como lo que sentía por ella.

_**Bésala**_

Pero ella estaba dormida, tal vez podría darle un beso rápido, él comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella.

_**Bésala**_

Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta, habría terminado en un momento. Él se acercaba a su destino.

_**Bésala**_

Misty abrió los ojos para encontrar a su mejor amigo besándola, que sin duda no era algo que le despertaba en su vida cotidiana, ella se sorprendió, pero de pronto sintió que Ash dejaba el beso para retroceder sobre el sillón con su cara sonrojada y con miedo.

― Lo siento, no quise despertarte ―se explicó Ash nervioso.

― ¿Que fue eso? ―cuestiono ella.

― No... Bueno... Ya sabes... ¡La canción me dijo que lo hiciera! ―se excusó él.

― Te das cuenta de que no estaba cantando para ti ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella mirando la escena que estaba en la televisión.

― Lo sé, pero lo que decía era tan cierto, sabía lo que decía ―dijo Ash asintiendo con la cabeza por la sabiduría del cangrejo.

― ¿Él sabíal que Ash? ―cuestionó Misty preocupada por las voces que oía Ash.

― Él sabía cómo me sentía. Sabía que tenía muchas ganas de darte un beso y él sabía que yo no me atrevía. Él me estaba dando el estímulo que necesitaba para besarte ―explico Ash.

― ¿Por qué querías besarme Ash?

―Oh... Eh... Es una historia divertida... ―se echó a reír él nerviosamente.

― ¿Es posible que al Sr. Maestro Pokémon le guste? ―ella sonrió y él tragó con timidez.

― Sí ―dijo en voz baja, este era el momento al que él temía, Él momento de que ella se riera en su cara, ella siempre le decía que era un niño.

Pero en vez de reírse de él, ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Él sonrió entre el beso y lo profundizó, no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo antes. La atrajo más cerca a él, no quería dejarla ir, sin querer ese momento llegó a su fin, ella se apartó y le dio un beso rápido.

― Te amo Misty ―declaró Ash, se sentía bien poder decirlo en voz alta.

― Yo también te amo Ash ―dijo Misty dulcemente.

― ¿Todavía sigues queriendo estar con un tritón?―bromeó Ash.

― Idiota ―masculló Misty.

― Pero soy tu idiota ―dijo el chico tomándole la mano.

― ¿Lo tienes que ser? ―contraatacó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

― Me temo que sí, mi sirenita ―respondió inclinándose para darle un beso.

― No tan rápido, Ketchum ―dijo Misty poniendo sus dedos en los labios y empujándolo.

― ¿Qué?

― Quiero ver el resto de la película ―dijo volviendo a la película.

― Pero Misty... ―se quejó él.

― No, tú prometiste sentarte al lado mío y ver toda la película sin arruinarla para mí ―cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Como la he arruinado para ti? ―preguntó un poco molesto.

― Con las constantes distracciones ―ella se volvió hacia él―, así que si te sientas en silencio como un niño bueno durante toda la película y tendrás toda mi atención cuando acabe ―dijo dándole un rápido beso― ¿De acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ―dijo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió la atención a la película mientras élcontaba con los dedos.

― Misty ―le llamo la atención él.

― ¿Si? ―dijo Misty suspirando, solo había durado 10 segundos en silencio.

― ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe la película?

* * *

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar en este Fandom ¿qué tal? ¡Yo bien! Quería agradecer a **xblueflowerx** por dejarme traducir el maravilloso one-shot, me encanta *-* y también quería agradecer a **PinkStar375** por haberlo corregido :) espero que os guste.


End file.
